¡ 6to año, problemas en todos lados !
by Natalie-Jonas-Malfoy-Nefilim
Summary: Draco - Hurón - Malfoy sigue siendo enemigo del trio de oro y sus amistades pero, ¿Que tan rápido se puede cambiar del odio al amor? Hermione - Rata de Biblioteca - Granger no se siente muy cómoda cuando se acerca el Rubio Malfoy pero siendo la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts no sabe razón para ello...
1. Se cuanto me amas!

Todos saben que Harry y Ginny son novios, pero Harry aún tiene sentimientos confundidos por Cho Chan y es por eso que a Ginny le dan celos, aunque ella sabe que Harry está atravesando 1 etapa de la adolescencia muggle, en la que no sabe controlar lo que siente, aunque Ginny es menor ( sin ofender a NADIE ), las mujeres maduran más rápido que los hombres; y Harry lo sabe, por eso es que ellos tienen una pelea:

Harry: Pero… Ginny, no te molestes, por favor.

Ginny: Harry, amor, sabes lo que yo pienso.

Harry: Mi amor, creo que debemos… ( Ginny lo interrumpe )

Ginny: Terminar? ¡Nunca!

Harry: Lo sé, pero es que tenemos problemas, pero igual nos amamos!

Ginny: Lo que pasa es que…

En ese momento llega Draco Malfoy con Cho Chan; Malchan, según los Slytherins ( Draco y Hermione son pareja, igual que Harry y Ginny ), eso estreso a Ron, ya que él aun no supera el amor que tiene con Hermione (y Draco está engañando a Hermione ), además, Harry también se estreso, porque él aun no sabía si le gustaba Cho, por el beso de hace 1 año ( ese beso significo mucho para Harry ); es por eso que:

Harry: Malfoy, que haces con Cho?

Draco: Nada, es mi novia!

Ginny: Tu novia, no era Hermione?

Draco: No, a ustedes que le pasa? ( Con tono irónico )

Harry: ¡ Hermione es tu novia !

Cho: Draco Lucius Malfoy; Hermione Jane Granger, es tu novia?

Draco: No amor, como vas a pensar eso? (Con tono hipócrita )

Ginny: Cho, él es un mentiroso! Nunca le creas a éste Malfoy; Bueno a cualquier Malfoy.

Chi: Draco; ya me harte, se acabó. Terminamos!

Harry: Jajaja!, a Draco le termino su cacho! Jaja,jaja,ja

Ginny le hizo una señas a Harry de: ve a buscar a Hermione y a Ron para contarles lo que paso, pero no pudo irse, porque Malfoy le conjuro un " Petrificus Totalus "; y por eso fue Ginny la que tuvo que ir a buscar a Herm y a Ron.

Al llegar a donde ellos estaban:

Ginny: Chicos, Hermione y Ron, venga para acá, ya!

Ron: Que paso?

En eso llega Draco por su lado y Cho por el de ella; pero Ginny sigue hablando con ellos presentes:

Ginny: Draco te engaño con Cho Chan, Herm es verdad lo que te digo.

Ron: Maldito Malfoy, no eres nadie como para hacerle eso a mí mejor amiga!

Draco: Herm, amor, tú crees lo que te está diciendo esta… Weasley?

Hermione: Claro, es mi mejor amiga… Que pretendías, Malfoy?

Ginny: Draco Malfoy; cuéntales lo que le hiciste a Harry! ( Ginny se lo estaba ordenando )

Draco: Sin querer, le conjure " Petrificus Totalus "

Ron: Sin querer? En donde está, donde lo dejaste Malagradecido?

Cho: Si puedo hablar, él está cerca del campo de Quidditch.

Draco: Saben, un día nos vamos a acordar de esto y nos vamos a reír. Jajaja!

Ginny: Yo voy a buscar a Harry, Ron, quédate con Hermione y consuélala!

Ron: Pero…

Ronald no pudo terminar de hablar, porque ya Ginny se había ido corriendo a buscar a su novio al campo de Quidditch; al fin lo consiguió y lo llevo a la sala de Gryffindor, para que Hermione lo despetrificara ( antes, todos estaban hablando enfrente de Gryffindor; pero cuando Ginny llego con Harry P., Draco ya se había ido ).

Hermione le realizo a Harry el contramaleficio, Harry, al despetrificarse; cuando se paró, fue directamente y sin palabra alguna, a donde hace 4 años atrás había conseguido la cámara secreta, comenzó a hablar Parsel, todos se asombraron y se asustaron, porque Harry no sabía hablar Parsel, sólo que cuando paso lo de Voldemort, parte de Voldemort estaba en el cuerpo de Harry ( la verdad, en el alma de Harry, para ser exactos ). Sus amigos no sabían que era una broma, ya que Hermione quiera una serpiente y Harry se acordó de ello, y decidió hacer una fiesta de cumple para Hermione, y regalarle una serpiente. La serpiente era roja ( como Gryffindor ); ese día fuel el más feliz de Hermione, aunque su ex novio la haya traicionado, su mejor amigo le regalo una serpiente muy bonita.


	2. Cambios, cambios y más cambios

Hermione quería llamar a la serpiente "Eva Nina Granger" ( porque era de ella ), a Ron le gusto el nombre, pero él preferiría que fuera "Eva Nina Granger Weasley" ( Ron aun no supera que ama a Hermione, pero ella sólo quiere su amistad; o eso pensamos nosotros ); durante un momento Ron y Hermione se miraron fijamente, Ron ya no aguanto y la beso tan apasionadamente que hasta Ginny quiso besar a Harry con la misma o con más pasión que Ron y Hermione, parecía que fueran a atragantarse ( aunque eran besos dulces y sutiles ); al final pasó algo trágico para ellos en su educación, apareció Snape con… Draco Malfoy, quien había ido donde Snape para que lo consolara, pero Severus quería hablar con Draco y con Hermione a solas; Snape se sobresaltó al ver los besos tan apasionados de los antes mencionados, y por eso:

Snape: Que querían decir con este comportamiento? 60 puntos menos para Gryffindor!.

Hermione: Pero Profesor Snape, por favor no nos haga esto, todo Gryffindor nos va a odiar!

Snape: Srta. Granger y Compañía, debían haber pensado eso antes de besuquearse acá, en el 3er piso, en una escuela en la que no se permiten los romances entre alumnos; ya que viene al caso, ( sollozando ), 20 puntos menos para Slytherin por el romance del Sr. Malfoy.

Se acuerdan que Draco, Ron y Hermione son prefectos?, por lo ocurrido y por las notas de Ron y de Draco, los prefectos fueron cambiados, y quedaron de esta manera:

Gryffindor: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini.

Ravenclaw: Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil. = quedo igual.

Hufflepuff: Ernie MacMillan y Hannah Abbott. = quedo igual.

Bueno, a nadie le gusto ese cambio, porque Draco controlaba bien a Slytherin, por otro lado, en Gryffindor era lo contrario, todos estaban felices por el cambio, porque Harry va a poner carácter y orden en la casa por lo que él ha pasado; Al fin las peleas entre Hermione, Draco, Harry y Ron habían acabado, porque le quitaron a Draco y a Ron una de las cosas más preciadas: Ser Prefectos ( o eso es lo que todos creían ).

Draco quería de manera extraña a Hermione, por eso es que ahora, cada vez que la veía, se ponía a llorar; nadie entendía por qué, era simplemente porque la amaba, si un Sangre Pura amaba a una Sangre Sucia, pero el problema era que Hermione se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba Ron y estaban saliendo juntos; es por eso que Draco se sentía sólo, destrozado y sin amigos. Pero él sabía que podría contar con Severus Snape cada vez que quisiera, porque Lucius Malfoy había muerto por culpa de Voldemort, ya que el Sr. Malfoy era un fiel servidor a Voldemort; es por eso que Draco se siente mal, siente que debe ser feliz, Seamus al ver eso se alarmo, porque Draco no es un ser muy sentimental que digamos ( ya que la familia Malfoy eran muy estrictos con lo de la sangre pura y todo eso ):

Seamus: Sé por lo que estás pasando, te quiero ayudar, me dejas?

Draco: Tú eres un Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin, en serio quieres ayudarme?  
Seamus: Claro, por mi está bien, no me importa el hogar en el que estés.

Draco: Esta Bien, pero como piensas hacer eso?

Seamus. Eso es fácil, vamos a ver a McGonagall, ella siempre ayuda a todos los Gryffindor, no creo que tenga problema en ayudar a un Slytherin!

Draco: De acuerdo, acepto tu ayuda!:

Seamus y Draco fueron a buscar a McGonagall, al encontrarla, se dieron cuenta que ella estaba con… Hermione , Draco se puso tan mal, fue a abrazarla y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, llegan Ron y Harry:

Ron: Malfoy, aléjate de ella! ( Obligando a Draco )

Draco: Lo siento Hermione Granger, está bien, aun Te Amo y no sabía cómo decírtelo!

Harry: Draco, ya, no ves que la estas dañando ( Furioso )

Hermione: Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, eso ya lo sé. Pero yo amo a alguien más. ( Entendiendo lo que le dijo )

Ron: Jajaja, Draco Malfoy fue rechazado! ( Burlándose de él )

Draco: Esta bien! No importa, lo tendré que superar! ( Llorando )

Hermione: Ven Draco! Si de doy un abrazo, te sientes mejor? ( Triste )

Harry: Hermione, como le dices eso? ( Mientras Hermione abrazaba a Draco )

Draco: Gracias, Hermione eres una chica única, Ron no la dejes Nunca!


	3. Sentimientos extraños

Al final, Draco y Hermione se abrazaron, Ron y Hermione se besaron y Harry fue a buscar a Ginny para besarla; luego todos se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor ( obvio que sin Draco ), al llegar comenzaron a hablar sobro como se sentía Draco Malfoy, y es por eso que Hermione empezó a gritar:

Hermione: Podríamos dejar de hablar de este… Malfoy?

Ron: Ok, pero... que pasa, amor?

Hermione: Me duele como él se siente, porque parecía verdadero hace unos minutos!

Harry: Y tú le crees? Sabes que lo que él te dijo era falso, lo que él quería era a alguien que le subiera las notas y tú eres la mejor del año!.

Ron: Ya Herm, no te pongas triste. No se lo merece, él es un… ( Lo que ustedes estén pensando )

Ginny: Ron, como puedes hablarle así a Hermione? Vente Herm, yo te ayudo!.

Así es que se fueron Ginny y Hermione, Ron y Harry salieron corriendo detrás de ellas, aunque no pudieron alcanzarlas ( ya que en Gryffindor, para llagar al dormitorio de las chicas, debes subir una escaleras, las cuales están hechizadas para que se conviertan en tobogán, para que los chicos no puedan llegar al dormitorio de las chicas, pero las chicas si pueden ir al dormitorio de los chicos ); al ver eso Harry y Ron, se fueron a sus dormitorios:

Ron: Harry, tú crees que Hermione esta triste , sabes… por Malfoy!

Harry: Si Ronald, ella está mal, hay que comprenderla; aunque Draco es nuestro peor enemigo!

Ron: Lo sé, lo que pasa es que sabes lo que ellos tuvieron y a ella le duele lo que le pase a él.

Harry: Ron, hay que ir a hablar con ella y ver si Draco está bien.

Ron: Esta bien, pero Draco es… malo y lo sabes!.

Harry: No me importa, Herm es nuestra mejor amiga!.

En eso, cuando Harry y Ron van a buscar a Draco, el mismo se les aparece de frente, Draco quería hablar con Harry sobre Hermione:

Draco: Harry, puedo hablar a solas contigo? ¡ Es importante!

Harry: Esta Bien, pero en dónde?

Draco: Ven y yo te digo!

Harry: Ok. Vamos! Nos vemos luego Ron.

Ron: Adiós Harry!

Draco pretendía hablar con Harry en el baño de Prefectos ( porque ahí había empezado todo el problema de su amor por Hermione ):

Harry: Draco… porque estamos en el baño de prefectos y tú ya no puedes entrar

Draco: Lo sé, es que necesito que veas algo aquí.

Le muestra a Hermione bañándose en el baño, así que ella estaba, pues… desnuda!:

Harry: Draco, que pretendías?

Ellos salen corriendo ( Harry antes que Draco ), porque Hermione estaba saliendo: llegan al comedor y Harry le comienza a gritar a Draco, porque… bueno, era su mejor amiga y ella estaba… desnuda, no podría ver de nuevo a Hermione y hablar con ella cara a cara y frente a frente:

Harry: Draco, ella es mi mejor amigo y la vi… desnuda!

Todo el comedor lo escucho y se alteró:

Draco: HARRY, Cállate!

Harry: Pero es mi mejor amiga!

En eso llega Ron y pregunta que pasa en el comedor, y así Luna Lovegood le dice que Draco y Harry están hablando sobre Hermione:

Ron: Hola! Que tanto hablan de MI Novia?

Harry: Lo que paso fue… es que, ( Draco no lo dejo terminar )

Draco: Nada Ronald!

Ron: Pero explíquenme!

Draco: Ronald Weasley, Cállate! Hazme ese favor!.


End file.
